


Just the Two of Us

by elirwen



Series: Not Really a Secret [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Sweet, so sweet your teeth will rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur share a quiet night in on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> It's my holiday gift to all of you, so HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!! ♥
> 
> This is a follow up to "Not Really a Secret." But should work as a standalone too.
> 
> I'd like to thank lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY for translation into French: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10770224/1/Not-Really-a-Secret> (it's chapter two of the fic)

“We’re staying in this year,” Arthur says into the mike of the phone.

“Party hard for all three of us,” Merlin says, pressing closer to Arthur’s side. “And please, put Leon out of his misery and ask him to marry you.”

Morgana’s laughter spills from the speaker.

“Enjoy your last peaceful New Year’s Eve, boys. It’ll be all about nappies next year,” she says and Arthur rolls his eyes, watching the smile spreading over Merlin’s face.

He’ll have no problems with nappy duty if Merlin continues smiling at him like that.

~x~

It’s barely 10 p.m.

Merlin drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago, sat in the V of Arthur’s legs. Arthur’s feeling warm all over, not just from the physical touch. Yes, he likes Merlin’s familiar weight settled on top of him, but it’s more about the emotional warmth, the knowing that Merlin loves him, that he wants to share all this with him.

He watches the gentle rise and fall of Merlin’s chest, lays his hand on Merlin’s belly.

It’s been almost five months since the night he found out. He’s not proud of hyperventilating and generaly freaking out, but you can’t blame a guy, he really didn’t see it coming.

He remembers the day his father found out. Well, more like confirmed his suspicions. 

“Pendragon bloodline might be in danger,” Arthur mumbles and chuckles.

Merlin shifts in his slumber and rubs his face over Arthur’s chest before falling back to deeper sleep.

People call his father heartless and there were times, especially right before deadlines, Arthur almost thought so himself, but since Merlin’s little fainting in the lift episode, he changed. It started with questions about Merlin’s wellbeing, then he practically forced Arthur to take the Fridays off, and on one memorable occasion, he offered Merlin his chair when there wasn’t one for him in the conference room.

Arthur takes Merlin’s hand in his, touching the simple white gold band. 

It’s still fresh in his memory, Merlin’s tears as they exchanged their vows, his own heart beating wildly in his chest, the moment he slipped the ring on Merlin’s finger. 

He remembers seeing the pride in his father’s eyes when they turned towards the small crowd gathered for the ceremony.

~x~

A few minutes to midnight, Arthur is pressing soft kisses to Merlin’s hair and cheek and wherever he can reach, trying to coax him back to wakefulness. 

Merlin hums his appreciation, but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty, it’s almost midnight.”

“On the lips, Prince Charming,” Merlin says with a smile.

He turns his head up, licking his lips in invitation. Arthur kisses him and quickly pulls away.

“What do they teach you in those princely schools these days?” Merlin asks, grinning, and Arthur tilts his face further up, caressing his chin, and seals their mouth together in a proper kiss, tongues and breathy moans included.

~x~

They stand on their balcony, sipping the non-alcoholic champagne as they watch the fireworks over London.

Merlin shivers and Arthur puts down his glass and runs inside the flat, coming back not a minute later with a fluffy blanket over his shoulders. He pulls Merlin into an embrace and wraps the blanket around them both, creating their own cocoon of warmth, with only the flute of champagne and Merlin’s fingers sticking out above the rim.

“Happy new year,” Arthur whispers into Merlin’s ear, the hand not holding the blanket in place resting on Merlin’s belly. 

“Happy new year,” Merlin whispers back and turns his head to join their lips in a kiss.

When they look up again, a single heart-shaped firework has been fired into the sky.


End file.
